


Demographics by Fic Category

by centreoftheselights



Series: AO3 Census 2013 [14]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: AO3 Statistics, Archived From Tumblr, Archived From centrumlumina Tumblr, Fan Studies, Fandom Research, Fandom Statistics, Femslash Fandom, Gen Fandom, Gender in Fandom, Het Fandom, Nonfiction, Research, Sexuality in Fandom, Slash Fandom, acafandom, statistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: An analysis of how demographics of fans of different categories of fanfic (slash, femslash, het and gen) vary from the overall demographics in the AO3 Census.





	1. F/F Fandom

These charts show the [gender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932529) (left), [sexuality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932580) (right) and [combined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018061) (centre) demographics of F/F readers (top) and writers (middle) compared with the survey overall (bottom).

In comparison to the survey overall, F/F readers were less likely to be heterosexual women by 16.2 percentage points. They were more likely to be bi-/pansexual women (+8.9pp), homosexual women (+2.9pp), bi-/pansexual non-binary people (+2.2pp), other sexuality women (+1.2pp) or other sexuality non-binary people (+1.0pp).

In comparison to the survey overall, F/F writers were less likely to be heterosexual women (-24.3pp) or asexual women (-2.3pp). They were more likely to be bi-/pansexual women (+9.8pp), homosexual women (+6.8pp), bi-/pansexual non-binary people (+5.3pp), other sexuality non-binary people (+2.5pp), other sexuality women (+1.5pp) or hetero- or homosexual non-binary people (+1.1pp).

All other categories matched the survey overall to within 1 percentage point.


	2. F/M Fandom

These charts show the [gender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932529) (left), [sexuality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932580) (right) and [combined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018061) (centre) demographics of F/M readers (top) and writers (middle) compared with the survey overall (bottom).

In comparison to the survey overall, F/M readers were more likely to be heterosexual women by 3.4 percentage points. They were less likely to be homosexual women (-1.3pp), other sexuality non-binary people (-1.1pp) or men (-1.0pp).

In comparison to the survey overall, F/M writers were more likely to be heterosexual women (+3.2pp). They were less likely to be homosexual women (-1.2pp) or asexual women (-1.0pp).

All other categories matched the survey overall to within 1 percentage point.


	3. Gen Fandom

These charts show the [gender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932529) (left), [sexuality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932580) (right) and [combined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018061) (centre) demographics of Gen readers (top) and writers (middle) compared with the survey overall (bottom).

In comparison to the survey overall, Gen readers were less likely to be bi-/pansexual women by 2.0 percentage points, and heterosexual women by 1.9pp. They were more likely to be asexual women (+2.2pp) or asexual non-binary people (+1.0pp).

In comparison to the survey overall, Gen writers were less likely to be heterosexual women (-4.2pp) or bi-/pansexual women (-2.6pp). They were more likely to be asexual women (+2.5pp), bi-/pansexual non-binary people (+1.4pp) or asexual non-binary people (+1.2pp).

All other categories matched the survey overall to within 1 percentage point.


	4. M/M Fandom

These charts show the [gender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932529) (left), [sexuality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932580) (right) and [combined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018061) (centre) demographics of M/M readers (top) and writers (middle) compared with the survey overall (bottom).

In comparison to the survey overall, M/M readers were less likely to be heterosexual women by 1.1 percentage points. They were more likely to be bi-/pansexual women (+1.4pp).

In comparison to the survey overall, M/M writers were less likely to be heterosexual women (-6.4pp). They were more likely to be bi-/pansexual women (+3.9pp) or bi-/pansexual non-binary people (+2.0pp).

All other categories matched the survey overall to within 1 percentage point.


End file.
